Conviviendo con los monstruos
by Izu Uchi
Summary: Cuando a tres vampiros acostumbrados a una vida tranquila deciden salir al mundo humano descubren que las cosas no son como antes. Estar entre humanos, lobos, emonios y demas monstruos traera sus conflictos (MadaHashi, TobiIzu, KakaObi)


Capitulo 1:

Era una hermosa noche, todos dormían plácidamente en sus hogares, descansando de los agotadores días de trabajo. Aunque no todos dormitaban, en una gran mansión caminaba un joven de un porte muy elegante, de cabellos hasta los hombros azabaches, ojos penetrantes, negros como la misma noche y piel bastante pálida; se acercó a uno de los candelabros de la casa tomo una cajilla de fósforos para encenderlo.

—Tch…—se quejó al quemarse un poco con el mismo fosforo. Escuchó un ruido tras de sí por lo que suspiró pero no le dio importancia, solo siguió caminando por aquella hermosa casa, clásica de la época, siglo XX.

Se soltó la capa negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y la sostuvo en su brazo mientras seguía caminando por la casa, esta vez escuchó algo romperse en la cocina, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hasta esta. No había nada, entre cerró su mirar mientras observaba cada punto de la cocina con atención, estaba un poco oscura, apenas y entraba la luz de la luna llena. A las afueras se escucharon aullidos, era media noche.

—¡Ahg!—se quejó con molestia—Malditos perros solo saben hacer ruido.

Bufó mirando por la ventana, observando la figura de un lobo de tamaño medio color café, que le observaba desde una colina con sus penetrantes ojos negros, fija y minuciosamente. Le devolvió la mirada por unos momentos pero luego decidió seguir su camino por la casa; de nuevo escucho algo quebrarse pero esta vez desde la sala. Muy enojado ya, se dirigió con pasos firmes y rápidos a tal sitio, había un florero roto.

—¡Suficiente!—gritó—¡Salgan los dos ya!—de detrás de un sillón salieron dos niños, ambos de cabellos y ojos azabaches—Obito, Izuna, que no pueden estarse quietos.

—Perdón hermano, es que queríamos asustarte—se excusó Izuna mientras se acercaba al mayor junto a su gemelo sonriendo dulcemente, revelando aquellos inusuales colmillos.

—Dudo que puedan hacerlo—sonrió con cierta soberbia.

—Que presumido eres Madara—bufó un poco Obito.

—Tengo razones para serlo ¿no crees?

Obito rió también mostrando sus curiosos dientes, el mayor salió de la casa junto con sus dos hermanitos, la casa estaba rodeada de un macabro bosque que atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero para los tres hermanos era muy normal e incluso agradable. Los tres miraron el bosque, los gemelos nunca se habían alejado mucho de la casa, no habían interactuado con otros seres que no fuesen miembros de su familia.

—Nii-san, ¿podemos dar una vuelta por el bosque?—preguntó Izuna con notable emoción.

—Supongo que ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para salir de casa.

Los tres azabaches comenzaron a caminar por aquel tétrico bosque como si fuera un hermoso parque. El par de gemelos miraban su alrededor con cierta emoción pues, era la primera vez que iban tan lejos de casa; había murciélagos, arañas en sus telarañas, búhos, era un lugar bastante tétrico y de no ser por la luz de la luna sería completamente oscuro. De la nada, claros aullidos se escucharon no muy lejos de donde los tres azabaches se encontraban, los dos más pequeños se apegaron a su hermano pues era la primera vez que oían tal sonido tan cerca.

—Hermano…—llamó Izuna al mayor una vez llegaron a la parte más alejada del bosque, donde ya no había arboles, solo un bonito lago el cual reflejaba la luna.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay más allá del bosque?

—Nada interesante otouto—respondió sencillo.

—¿Nada?—repitió confuso Obito.

—Solo otro tipo de seres que simplemente se destruyen los unos a los otros, no ha de importarles acercarse a ellos.

—Y nii-san, del otro lado del bosque, ¿no hay mas como nosotros?

—¿A qué te refieres Izuna?

—Es decir, ¿solo hay humanos?

—¿Y los aullidos?—preguntó el otro de los gemelos

—Sí solo hay humanos y los aullidos son esos asquerosos perros sarnosos que no se callan—explicó el mayor de los hermanos con una vena en la cabeza, odiaba a esos animales "ruidosos".

Los dos niños rieron y decidieron regresar a casa, los tres bajo la mirada de varios animales, entre ellos, los "perros sarnosos" que tanto detestaba Madara, estos les observaban desde la cima de una pequeña montaña. Uno de ellos gruñó al ver a los tres Uchiha y se fue del sitio, fue seguido de otros dos mientras el último les observaba un rato mas para después retirarse igual.

**Continuara…**

**Se que no fue gracioso y dije que seria comedia, pero bueno es mas como una introduccion que un capitulo 1 (?) En fin, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente si ya sera mas comedia. Dedicado a Lola, Sade, Kurai, Tobey, Carolina ¿Por que? Porque ustedes escriben tragedias para matar a las personas de depresion asi que yo les hare algo comico :DD espero ._. Nos vemos~**


End file.
